You're not a Robot
by darkness wasted
Summary: Shadow thinks he's a robot. But after saving Amy from a rober and is stabbed he soon reliazes that he in fact is real. Sounds better if you read the story. ShadAmy Fic.Enjoy and review!


You're not a Robot

You're not a Robot

After defeating metal Sonic with Team Sonic, Team Rose, and Team Chaotic. Shadow thinks he's a robot. He saw the room full of robots that looked like him. All of the androids were destroyed but Shadow himself. He now lives alone at an abandon base near the canyons. He skates around the world just to see how the planet looked. He went to Paris and stood at the point of the Eiffel tower and over looked the city. He grinded on the Alaskan pipe line which sends oil all over the country. He felt content and loved being alone. He never wanted company of any kind. Shadow is now resting on an apartment building. He didn't know why he was tired. Robots don't sleep, but strangely he did.

In one of the rooms of that apartment building lived Amy Rose. She was watching a scary movie alone. She had her pajamas on since it was about ten at night. She had popcorn on her coffee table and a soda in hand. She would yell at the screen when one of the characters would go into a room where the killer was hiding. Outside her window was lurking a figure with a black suit and was wearing a mask. Amy turned to the window sensing something was outside and screamed. The person broke through the window and stood on the broken glass.

"Who, who are you!? What do you want!?" Amy screamed as she dropped her soda. Then the figure pulled out a knife and it shined with the television's glow.

"Argggghhhhh!" Amy screamed and she ran into her room with the person following her. She locked the door and sat with her back against it. She heard more glass break and someone begging for mercy.

Amy opened the door a bit and saw the hooded figure on the floor. Someone had their foot on his chest and was pressing hard on him. The person looked up and saw her. He got off the burglar and walked over to her. Amy shuck with fear and couldn't move.

It was now raining outside and a flash of lighting showed the person's face.

"Shadow! Oh thank goodness!" Amy said as she ran to him. She gave him a bone crushing hug and cried against his fur. Shadow stood there without moving a muscle. He looked at the human on the ground and he growled. Shadow looked at Amy and put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away gently so she could look at him. Amy looked at him through her tears and smiled.

"Thank you Shadow. You saved me." She said. Shadow smiled but robots don't have feelings. He wiped her tears and was about to walk away when the human got up and stabbed Shadow in his chest. With the knife still in him, Shadow grabbed the human and tossed him out of the window. A scream was heard but was followed with an unpleasant thud on the ground.

"Huh Shadow! Your bleeding badly!" Amy said running to him. Shadow fell to his knees and pulled the knife out with a cry of pain. He through the knife and clutched his chest. It wouldn't stop bleeding. But he was a robot, they can't bleed!

Amy kneeled by him and put her hand over his to help stop the bleeding. Shadow looked at her and noticed that she was still crying. Shadow winced in pain and fell to the ground with Amy's hand still on his chest. He was still bleeding badly.

Amy couldn't get to her phone because Shadow would bleed even more if she let go of him.

"Shadow lay on your back! Maybe it'll help with the bleeding." Amy said sounding scared. Shadow turned over on his back but it made the pain increase.

Amy laid his head on her lap and tried to think of away to get help. She looked at Shadow and saw how much pain he was in. It made her cry.

"Listen Shadow. I'm going to get the phone to call for help! I'll be right back!" Amy said placing his head back onto the floor. He moaned and winced even more. Moving him around was proven painful.

Amy ran and grabbed her cordless phone and went right back to Shadow. She slowly placed his head on her lap again and dialed 911.

As she spoke to the operator, Shadow had thoughts race through his head.

_I'm not suppose to feel pain. I can't bleed! What is going on? I thought I was an android!_

Shadow continued to think hoping that it would keep his mind off the pain. When Amy hung up the phone she looked at him.

"They'll be here soon Shadow. Just hold on ok." Amy said stroking his quills. Shadow looked at her with his eyes half opened.

"I don't understand Amy. I'm an android, why am I feeling pain and bleeding?" He asked her.

"You're not an android Shadow. You never were one. Those copies we saw was Eggman trying to reinvent you so that he could control an army." Amy said still stroking his quills.

Shadow closed his eyes tight and winced. He was close to yelling in pure agony when he felt someone lean over him. It was Amy giving him a hug and still crying. Shadow strangely felt bad for her. He didn't want to see her cry.

"Stop crying Amy." Shadow said. Amy looked at him and gave a weak smile. She kissed his head. She then leaned her head on his and closed her eyes. She had her hand on his wound and held him tightly.

Shadow sighed and tried to keep the pain from his mind. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Amy's lap was comfortable and she felt warm. Considering the fact that it was raining outside and it was pretty cold since the window was broken. Shadow could feel his blood oozing through his wound. He looked at it and sighed at the sight. Amy's glove was almost fully black and red. His gloved hand was under her's and it was red also. Shadow looked away and tried his best not to scream in pain.

Then his world began to fade into darkness. His eyes began to feel heavy and he wanted to sleep. But something told him not to close his eyes.

"Please be ok." Amy whispered. Shadow heard her and looked at her. Tears were still falling from her eyes. It pained him to see her cry. He placed his free hand on her face. Amy opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'll be ok if you stop crying." He said in his usual tone. Amy nodded and laid her head back on to his. Five minutes passed but it felt like hours to Shadow.

"Oh where can they be!" Amy said. She raised her head up and heard nothing but Shadow's heavy breathing. She looked at him and smiled. He was holding on and was relaxed on her lap. He caught her eye and winked.

Amy's heart jumped. She knew he would make it. Shadow saw how her expression changed. He smiled at her. He liked it when she was happy. It made him feel a whole lot better. Except for the fact that he was bleeding to death.

Then something inside him told him it was time to let go. His eyes widened at the feeling. He didn't want to leave Amy. He also didn't want to die knowing that Amy would end up blaming herself some how. Because that was the type of person she was.

"Shadow…you still with me?" Amy asked with her head still on his. He looked up at her and nodded. He could now hardly breath but he didn't want to scare her even more. Shadow tried to fight the feeling of leaving Amy.

"Amy….I can't hold on any longer." Shadow said placing his free hand on her face. Amy looked at him full of fear. She shuck her head and kept stroking his quills.

"No you have to make it! You have to Shadow!" Amy yelled. Shadow had his eyes half closed. He smiled and shuck his head.

"I can't Amy. It's my time to go." He said in a weak tone. Amy nodded and held him closer to her. She hugged his neck and cried. Shadow smiled and closed his eyes. He felt her tears fall on to his fur.

"You'll be fine without me Amy. You were perfectly happy before you even met me." Shadow said opening his eyes to look at her. Amy gave him a shock look.

"I was happy before I met you Shadow. But you made me happier now that I know you." Amy said still stroking his quills.

Shadow's eyes widened and he gave a weak smile. Amy noticed tears fall from his eyes.

"Why are you crying Shadow? Does it hurt that bad!?" Amy asked. Shadow smirked and looked at his wound.

"No. I can't feel it anymore. It's just that I didn't know I made you happy." He said smiling.

Amy smiled back. She kissed his head and kept smiling. She leaned her head on his and sighed.

"You can let go whenever you're ready Shadow." Amy said still smiling. Shadow kept holding on because he wanted to tell her something. He put his hand to her face. She looked up.

"I can't let go till I say this. You've made me happy every time I saw you. Now that I know my memory is real, Maria has made me feel the same way. I never thought I'd be this happy again. I love you Amy Rose and I always will." Shadow said smiling. Amy's eyes widened.

"I love you too Shadow. I always will love you no matter what." Amy said with a smile.

Shadow loved her smile. He was now ready to let go. Knowing that Amy felt the same way he did made him happy. Amy was sad but knew that he would be happier without all of this pain.

Shadow laid on her lap and closed his eyes. Amy kept stroking his quills and waited patiently. She still felt his breathing and his heart beat. Then they both began to slow down.

"I'll always will be with you Amy." He said. Then he stopped breathing and his heart beat was no more. Amy continued to stroke his quills and smile lovingly. She hugged him and sighed.

"I know you will." She said. She kissed his head a final time and took her hand away from his wound. His hand stayed where it was motionless.

"I hope that you'll stay happy Shadow. Now that you and Maria are back together. I'll always remember you." She said with a big smile. She still had tears fall but they were tears of joy.

Amy heard the ambulance but didn't bother to call out to them. Shadow was gone but not from her heart. She still had him on her lap and she continued to stroke his quills.

"I love you Shadow the Hedgehog." She said in a whisper.

_I love you too Amy._

**That last part was Shadow talking in case you didn't know. The feeling of it was ok in my POV. But I think I could've done better by making them talk more. Oh well. I like it. Send in reviews about what you thought of it. I'm right now working on a SonAmy fic for all those fans out there. Till then Good Bye ! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
